I do
by dazzledoll
Summary: Quinn and Santana during Mr. Shue's wedding. Discover what will happen. Fabrevans and Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

I do

Chapter One

Quinn and Santana made their way in the church in their red casual dresses. Their heels _click clacked_ together as they find an empty seat. Settled! They sat beside a woman and a child. They were gossiping and laughing quietly as they sat down. Santana's face then dropped when she saw the woman of her life with no one other than Sam 'trouty mouth' Evans. Quinn noticed that and tried to distract her friend from it.

"Hey, your lip gloss faded. Can't resist it's orange flavor, huh?" Quinn laughed a little at her

"Oh. Ha! Sorry, I didn't know orange is such a good flavor when it comes to gloss." Her eyes still wandering at the blonde woman two seats ahead from them

"Look Santana, if you want this day to come out good, quit worrying about BRAM!" Quinn partly shouted in her whisper

That was when Brittany looked back with Sam and waved at the two formerly cheerios. They have no choice but to wave back, with a BIG SMILE! And Santana turned back at Quinn, eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you talking about, Fabray?"

"Do you want me to slap you again? I said forget about Brittany and Sam! We're here to attend Mr. Shue's wedding and to have fun with the other grads. Not to pity ourselves looking jealous at our exes. So stop that!"

"I CAN'T CONTROL IT, OKAY!? Too bad you wouldn't understand cos you have no more feelings for Lip boy."

'Yeah right? You think I'm not jealous, San? I'm just hiding this feeling to avoid problems! And did I say I lost my feelings for Sam? When? NEVER.' Quinn thought to herself, feeling her heart ache.

"Shut up, San!" Quinn managed to say "We don't wanna make a scene here in the church, do we?"

"All right, all right! I'll shut up." The Latina sulkily crossed her arms

What they didn't know was, Brittany looking at them confused.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Sam asked Britt

"It's Santana and Quinn. It looks like their in a bad mood today." Brittany looked at the two girls at the back

Sam followed Brittany's eyes but all he can see is that blonde beauty at the back reading the invitation while rolling her eyes. 'Her hair's grown long now' Sam thought as he suddenly looked away when Quinn caught him looking at her. Quinn smirked at what she saw and just continued reading.

On the other hand, Santana also caught Brittany looking at her and she knew from that moment that it was a big mistake to break up with her. 'But it's for the best' Santana thought sadly. So she just gave Brittany a small Santana signature smile to hint to the other blonde that she's all right and from that smile Brittany smiled back, which is the smile that ruled Santana's world.


	2. Chapter 2

I do

Chapter Two

The ceremony went so fast. But no Miss Pillsbury. Sue explained everything to Mr. Shue about Emma's wedding freak out. Mr. Shue accepted the fact that Emma's just not yet ready to get married, one more time. Instead of the visitors heading home and be disappointed, Mr. Shue welcomed them all to the reception area and stated to just enjoy the remaining time.

Quinn and Santana made their way at the reception hall passing by Brittany and Sam waving at them. They smiled, of course.

"Ugh! That was so immature! Waving at us when they know that the situation is super awkward?! Pssh!" Santana commented as she took a seat and ordered two martinis.

"What did I just said earlier, San?" the blonde questioned raising a brow

"Oh yeah! FORGET ABOUT BRAM!" the Latina spoke loudly causing the people looking at the both of them. Santana just shrug it all off and just minded her own business with Quinn

Quinn asked in confusion "Are you already drunk?"

"NO!" Santana simply answered swallowing her martini

* * *

The happenings went on slow. The two former cheerios were just drinking martinis since they arrived. Santana was pissed, Quinn was bored. The music that surrounded the room for almost an hour were all cheesy. Couples came to and fro in the dance floor, slow dancing. This made Quinn want to puke.

"Darn it, Q! This reception sucks!" the Latina shouted at the blonde to hear her over

"I have to agree, Auntie snixx. I don't like it!"

Quinn never use 'Auntie snixx' to call Santana cos she finds it disturbing and annoying. Well, you guys guessing they're drunk? Well, you're surely correct! They were so drunk.

"Excuse me, can we get some real music, please?" Quinn half shouted

"But ma'am, I'm a bartender."

"Oh, what the hell?! Then go to the DJ and ask him, slowmo."

"All right ma'am, I'm on it."

* * *

Quinn and Santana rose from their seats as they hear Pitbull's 'Don't Stop The Party' filling the place up. The girls danced crazily at the dance floor next to ... Brittany and Sam, still slow dancing.

"Aw crap! Quinn, look who's beside us." Santana growled

"For the seven hundred fifty ninth time, don't mind them, Santana Diabla Lopez!"

Brittany noticed those two voices shouting at each other in the loud music. She knew it! It was Quinn and Santana.

"Hi girls!" Brittany greeted them with a smile

"Hi." Santana greeted as she went back on dancing

"So how have you been?" Britt asked looking at Santana

"We're good, Brit." Quinn smiled as she noticed Sam's eyes was on her

"Yeah. We're so good! Come on, Q I don't feel like dancing anymore." the Latina shouted as she grabbed the blonde's hand

She doesn't want to do this. She doesn't want to see Brittany, the woman of her life get hurt but she indeed needs to do this or else, she'll end up getting hurt and all broken.

Same for Quinn too. She just goes with Santana's plans to avoid getting hurt, even though she knows that Sam and her were flirting via eye contact a few seconds ago. Still, she doesn't want to continue this. She doesn't want Sam to be a cheater, like her.


	3. Chapter 3

I do

Chapter Three

Santana led Quinn to where they're sitting earlier. She can't even face the blonde cos she knows she looks horrible right now. She was holding back the tears because she's so damn hurt. Quinn knew what was wrong so she dragged Santana to the little girl's room.

"It's okay San. Sshh. It's okay." Quinn hugged the Latina

"I'm so sorry, Q. I can't hold it any longer. I just love her so much and it hurts seeing her with another person." Santana cried into Quinn's chest

Quinn always knew Santana was a very very tough girl. But, she also knew the girl's weakest point. Brittany. It hurt Quinn so much to see her friend like this. Her world was falling apart because of Brittany and Sam. Same as what she is feeling too. She wanted to pour all her feelings too but she can't. Santana needs to see her strong and always there for her.

"Quinn... I.. I'm so... so... rry" Santana uttered while literally sobbing

"It's all right, San. Don't worry."

And then it fell. Quinn feel herself crying now with Santana. She can't help it also. She was hurt, very hurt. One is to see Santana acting like this. And two, is seeing Sam happy with Brittany. 'I thought fist love would last forever.' Quinn thought while crying

"San, I have to tell you something and it's very important." Quinn spoke up wiping the tears from her eyes

"What's that?"

"You said earlier, that you think I don't have feelings for Sam anymore, well the truth is I still do."

"All right what?! Fabray, you certainly made me look like a pitiful loser acting angry and pissed about Bram. But you are too? Why didn't you say this to me earlier?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not even sure if I still did. But when we made eye contact about a second ago I feel all the feelings came back. It's just hard to explain it, San." Quinn can feel the tears forming in her eyes again

"Aw, Q. You should have said that to me in the first place. I don't want you to hide your feelings and feel all dying inside because of pain and anger. You need to let it out with a person you truly know."

"That's you." Quinn smiled while tears rolled down her cheeks as she and her Latina friend hugged

* * *

Quinn and Santana finally went out the bathroom after a good 30 minute re touch. They settled in their previous spot. Without wasting a second, Santana looked at Brittany and Sam with jealousy and sadness in her eyes. She knocked back her third glass of her usual favorite, the green apple martini.

"San, I thought you said you would stop for just a little while." Quinn acted confused

"I can't help it! Those blondes are testing me, Quinn! TESTING ME!"

"Ugh! Why do we have to go at this all over again?!"

"Because I can't control it remember?" Santana stated as she took a long sip at her martini

"Whatever, San. It's so hard to trust whatever you say." the blonde rolled her eyes

'I have to do this! I have to talk to her if I want her back or even just express my deep feeling for her! I need to talk to Brittany.' Santana thought gripping tightly onto her glass


	4. Chapter 4

I do

Chapter Four

"Hey ladies, been drinking too much? Don't okay? Maybe you'll end up preggers. As for you Q, again." Puck was literally laughing at his own statement while checking out the two ladies beside him

"Shut up, Puckerman!" Quinn gave the mohawk dude a death glare

"Yeah, shut up! And why do you even care, Puckerman? Remember, we're not yours anymore!" the Latina blurted out giving Puck her Santana Lopez bitch face

Puck just ignored the unwelcoming statement of the two ladies and just rolled his eyes.

"So Lopez wanna get it on tonight? I heard you're desperate, yeah me too. So why not, right?"

"Puck if you want your face to not be pounded tonight, shut your frickin mouth and just walk back to where you belong or else Santana might slap you very hard and maybe you'll find your face at the Lima Park. I'm telling you, Santana's slap is super powerful when she's drunk." Quinn said in her warning tone voice

"Oh? So how about you and I get it on tonight instead, huh Q?"

"Or I'll slap you and you'll find yourself lying on your destined grave." Quinn heard Santana chuckled as of what she just said

"All right, jeez. You girls, must be on your period right now, no wonder why you're both so moody." Puck murmured under his breath as he was walking away

Both of the girls jut laughed at what they heard from Puck earlier. They knew that he is funny and loving. Aside from the fact that he's tough looking outside, but there is just no way the dude could hide his cockiness.

* * *

Brittany was left alone sitting at the table. It was just two seconds ago when Sam excused himself to go at the men's room. She's thinking, hard, of why she's feeling like this! At the moment she saw Santana she wasn't feeling well. She just wanted to hug the Latina and give her those lady kisses, but she can't. She's with Sam. And it hurt her every time to think of it while Santana is around. She only went out with Sam because she wants Santana to pursue her dreams. Not going back and forth to Lima to bond with her which she actually loved, by the way. But they can't stay like this forever. She wants Santana to be a successful woman. Yeah, Santana broke it off first but she surely knows that the Latina couldn't lie to her, so that's for the best. But she felt it, she felt that Santana was hurt, she can see it in the Latina's eyes. She can't deny it but she is too. Seeing Santana with Quinn all laughing and dancing together, it made her heart break into fine pieces. She doesn't even know what she is feeling but she she surely has an idea that this is a hint of pure jealousy.

She stood up with ease from her seat. She can feel her hands sweat and her heart racing fast as she walked over to the two girls laughing hysterically by the counter.

"Hi girls." she greeted, a small smile appeared on her face

She saw Santana's huge smile dropped and her lips formed into a straight line instead. Quinn looked at her friend worried, before greeting the other blonde back with a small smile.

"Hi Britt."

There was an awkward silence between the three of them but this didn't lasted long enough when Brittany managed to speak up.

"Um... San? C.. can we talk?" her lips trembling slightly from her own words

Santana looked at Quinn and the blonde knew that her friend was asking if she should, so Quinn nodded as an answer.

* * *

'That was some long line of men.' Sam thought as he walked back to the reception area, wiping the sweats off his face. When he got there he noticed Quinn was all alone by the counter currently on her phone, the table where he and Brittany had settled was empty and he caught a glimpse of the earlier said blonde leaving the room with a raven haired girl following her which Sam guessed that is was Santana.

'Wow, that was fast!' he murmured to his self kind of somewhat surprised

"All right, I get back to you. Love you too, honey. Bye." he heard Quinn spoke to her phone as he was behind her

"Love you too? Honey? Was that your boyfriend, Fabray?" Sam smiled at the other blonde as he took a seat beside her

"Oh, hi Sam. Didn't see you there and no that wasn't my boyfriend, that was Jill, Frannie's daughter." Quinn answered as she sipped her grape flavored martini

"Didn't see me or just ignored me?" he gave her a sheepish grin

"Ugh. Shut up, Evans!" the blonde girl smiled, rolling her eyes of still how still dorky Sam is

"Okay, okay. So why're you all alone now?"

"Brittany and San went to talk somewhere. Please, don't be mad, I'm sure it's just a friendly talk t clear some things out."

"What? I aint mad. "

"Okay so you're not mad. So, what are you doing here talking to me?"

"Can't the dude talk to his favorite ex?" Sam said as he chuckled

Seriously, Quinn can't deny that she actually had butterflies in her stomach , fluttering when she heard those two words from Sam "favorite" "ex". 'I mean is he even serious?!' she thought to herself while playing with her martini glass

* * *

Chapter four is now published. Thank you all for reading. But, seriously guys I really need your reviews so that I could keep up what I'm doing. I also need your comments to also know what I'm missing. So please review, you guys. You could also tell your friends while hitting the share button. I really would like to know what you guys think of my story. I really appreciate all the favs and the follows. Again, thank you guys. You are all magic! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

I do

Chapter Five

"Hey you still there?" Sam acted a bit worried as he shook Quinn

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good."

"O.. kay. If you insist."

"Yeah, I really do."

That was it! Sam took a deep breath "Look, Quinn I have something to tell you..." Sam was totally nervous. His heart - pounding, his hands - soaked up with sweat. He somewhat felt like backing off, but he really needs to do this. If he really wants to be happy.

* * *

Brittana made their way to the reception hall, standing beside a vase full of flowers which is actually the captivating thing in that current place. But you know what's the captivating thing from the both of them? The butterflies in their stomach when they accidentally look into each other's eyes. That is love. Are you with me with that guys?

"San, are you really okay? You really look pale and you're like about to cry." the blonde said to the Latina while holding her hands

That was when Santana couldn't control it anymore, again. Her tears streamed down her face unconsciously

"San, stop crying, please. I don't want to see you hurt." Britt hugged the Latina, tears rolling down her cheeks

"I'm sorry If I had been such a bitch to you, Britt. I could'nt control my feelings. I was pissed, I was angry, I was hurt and felt desperate. Seeing you with Trouty Mouth just hurt me so much."

Brittany obviously can't speak right now. With all this crying and confrontation she can't literally stop crying too. She just knew it! Santana was badly hurt seeing her and Sam together.

"And I'm sorry for breaking up with you in the first place. I was such a frickin dumb lesbian to do that.." Santana cried as she continued apologizing to Brittany

"It's all right, San. It's not your fault. I understand."

"I just couldn't frickin lie to you Britt. Because I love you. I love you so much!"

"Sssh, San stop!" Brittany was now cupping her cheeks lightly, looking her deeply in her blood shot eyes "Sam and I clearly talked about this. I even sought advice from Lord Tubbington and his friends. Sam and I need to figure out our feelings towards you and Quinn first. I really don't see Sam anywhere when you're around and I'm sure he is too when Quinn is. We decided to break it off San. Just a minute ago. And I swear to the Lady unicorn that poops rainbow I'm not telling a lie."

* * *

Quinn couldn't actually believe about what she heard from Sam a while ago. She totally asked three times to the other blonde if she heard it right and Sam confirmed it over and over again.

"Okay I don't understand! You two broke up to figure out both your feelings toward me and Santana?" Quinn asked with wide eyes

"For the fourth time Quinn, yes. Yes we did broke up."

"I'm literally confused right now."

"Well to clear it out, this is my reason. I can't stand looking at my girl being extremely happy with another person and this time with a woman."

"So you're saying you can't stand seeing two lesbians which is obviously Santana and Britt being happy together?" Quinn was completely confused than ever

"You don't get it, do you Q? I said, I can't stand seeing my girl which is obviously you, Quinn Fabray being happy with another person and this time, with a woman."

Quinn's furrowed brows slowly transformed back to her usual non-touched brows when Sam explained his main reason of why they decided to end Bram.

"Are you letting me know that you are still in love with me?"

Santana definitely doesn't want to sound like some feeler asshole when she said the statement "still in love with me" to Britt. But she really had to, so that her heart can really feel it.

"Yes San. _I do, _I still am in love with you. That's why it's so hard for me to be comfortable with Sam when you're around." Brittany smiled at the Latina partly tears forming in her eyes

"Oh my God! Brittany, I still love you too." Santana smiled while in tears while she hugged the blonde "I love you so much, Britt and it kills me inside seeing you and Lip boy together." she said as she looked at Brittany deeply in her eyes

Brittany smiled "It's okay, San it's all over now. Everything's gonna be all right." and she leaned in and kissed the Latina wrapping her arms tightly to her neck

"I'm sorry what?" Quinn was basically asking the same question to Sam the entire time

"Quinn, you're making this harder as I thought."

"I'm sorry, Sam but I clearly do not understand."

"What's there that is too hard to understand, Quinn? I love you. Yes, I still do and it pisses the hell outta me seeing you all happy with Santana. I mean I know the both of you are just friends but I have this feeling inside of me that is so darn jealous while se.."

He was cut off by Quinn pulling him in to a kiss and he is literally kissing back! The kiss lasted for about 10-12 seconds as Quinn pulled away softly, looking into his eyes.

"Just shut up, Sam and let me just say this to you. Yes, _I do, _I'm still in love with you and no one can ever change that." she gave him her charming smile

* * *

The four made their way to the dance floor slow dancing at Finn and Rachel's duet of 'We've Got Tonite'.

Wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck, Santana knew this was her most awaited moment, to be just dancing and simply happy with the woman of her life. She loves the fact when Brittany smiled at her looking in the eyes. That smile made her strong, full of confidence, loved and accepted for whatever she is. And she thought that 'Brittana is totally endgame' as she smiled back at Britt.

With their fingers interlocked together, Sam and Quinn just stared into each others eyes, smiling while slow dancing. Quinn really loves to be in Sam's arms once again. She felt protected, loved, cared and appreciated when she's with him. She loves to stare into his almost emerald like green eyes and then to his fluffy sexy lips. Quinn find that super cute. She really just love this dorky blonde guy so much.

Santana and Quinn knew that after all those times there will still be something amazing that will happen at the end. Well, not mostly all but in their situation that was well said. They based it on what Rachel said to the both of them "You can't have a beautiful rainbow without a little bit of rain" and it was absolutely true, after all those rain, which is the tears, they got their rainbows tonight and it was just amazing to feel. They both know that someday, more problems will get in their way but they will overcome it. They'll overcome it, with the rainbows in their lives.

The End.

* * *

And that's a wrap! Hope you all like the ending of my story. I love y'all so much. Thank you!


End file.
